


Ending the Year with a Bang

by chaoticmomfiend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, New Year's Eve, POV First Person, Sawamura Daichi is a Good Significant Other, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticmomfiend/pseuds/chaoticmomfiend
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and also your boyfriend, Daichi's, birthday. After a long and trying year, you just want to let go and have fun. And what better way is there to do that than by celebrating the person who's always too busy giving to others. Not today though. Today, you've got a few surprises planned to make sure that Daichi is front and center.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Ending the Year with a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a head canon on tiktok (same username there) that got really long so I thought it would be best to post it here in a way easier format to read. It's my first real attempt at getting back into writing after a ten year hiatus so we'll see where this ends up going. Fair warning, this is most definitely from the tamer side of my brain and should not be expected for the majority of my writing going forward. Hope you enjoy!

New Year's Eve. Not only is it the first holiday you and Daichi can be together, it also marks the end of your first year as a couple. And what a year it has been. Despite having moved in together right before lockdown, you hardly ever see Daichi because of work. But that doesn't mean you aren't reminded on thy daily how he's always there for you. In all reality, it's not that surprising considering how he was raised. As the oldest of five, there's always been someone nearby that needed his help. Even after he graduated high school, he decided to stay in Miyagi to keep an eye on his siblings. Because for as much as he gave, Daichi rarely ever asked for or received much back and that even included his birthday. That's why you decided that this year was going to be different.

Like he did everyday, he woke up before sunrise to go on his morning run. But today you were also awake and stopped him before he left so that you could tell him about (almost) everything you had planned for the day: a surprise day off starting with a morning run together. After that, you had arranged a friendly volleyball game against his old Nekoma rivals alongside a handful of his former teammates. It was inevitable that they'd be starving afterwards so you had reserved a few tables at the restaurant that served Daichi's favorite shoyu ramen. Lunch turned into drinks and after a few rounds of retelling raucous stories of the glory days, it was time for everyone to part ways, just in time for you to reveal the last surprise.

Instead of going home, you drove to the new high rise hotel in the center of town. Before Daichi could even get a word out, you told him how much you appreciated everything he did for you, his family and his community and that you hoped to show him just a little of that appreciation by focusing on nothing but him for the rest of the day. Once in the room, you stripped down to nothing but a pair of tight black boyshorts with "koneko-chan" written across and an orange collar, bells included of course. Immediately, Daichi was all over you, tell tale glint in his eyes but you didn't let his lips on your neck distract. Instead, you had him strip down and lie on the bed so you could go to work massaging and kissing every inch of his taut physique. You repeated this on his front, keeping from going between his legs until he was gripping the sheets in his fists in a fight to maintain his composure. In the middle of his plea, you swallowed down his length at once, switching to a fast pace that left your chin and neck glistening with spit. 

Just as you got Daichi right on the edge, you pulled off and made sure to quickly slide on top before he got the chance to take control. You let out a satisfied sigh as he groaned about how hard you were squeezing around him. With a mischievous grin, you started to move your hips slowly, teasing both of you in the process. But damn is it worth it because you're in the perfect position to watch him unravel. You lean forward and lick up his neck to his ear, whispering that you have no plans on stopping until his birthday was over. So for the next forty minutes, you maintained your steady rhythm, making sure you both rode that dangerous edge the entire time until your bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat and your muscles were screaming for an end. 

Only when it was five minutes until midnight did you start moving faster and immediately Daichi was suspicious. The flick of your eyes to the clock must have given you away and suddenly you felt his hands on your waist forcing you to slow back down. Despite his obvious need for release, Daichi was ready for payback and hid his intent under the guise of making sure you stuck to your word. Finally, when the clock read 11:59, you cupped his face in your hands and whispered "Happy Birthday, my love. I can't give you the world but do you think you settle for all of my heart?" His lopsided smile nearly made your heart burst. "Only if you'll take all of mine," he whispered back before closing the distance to kiss you. 

The next thing you know, Daichi has you flipped underneath him with your legs pressed back nearly to your ears. The word "mine" comes out as a wild growl as he sinks his teeth into your neck and focuses only on slamming in and out in pursuit of his release. Gentle moans turn into screams, your nails digging into his back as it takes just a few strokes before you're hurtling over the edge into pure bliss. By the sound of the frenzied grunts in your ear, you know that Daichi isn't too far behind and soon enough, he's holding still for a finish longer than you've ever seen before. Once he's done, he collapses next to you, drained and panting. Still, he makes sure to pull you against him and plant a kiss on your forehead, murmuring thank you for the best birthday ever as he drifts off into a much needed and well earned sleep.


End file.
